In Time, We'll Lose Him
by EvelioandZgroup
Summary: When Nicole, Richard, Anais, and Darwin go into the future. They need to go back, but one person they thought was something better but turns out to be the deadliest person on Earth. An orignial idea by jack.
1. An Unstable Beginning

The Story Of "In Time, We'll Lose."

**This Story Is Placed As A FanFiction For The Amazing World Of Gumball And As A Request.**

**Hello, My Name Is EvelioandZgroup. Now This Story isn't The Ones I Usually Do, But This Is Actually A Request Though. The Request From An Anonymous Guest, But Left A Name By "jack", But When He Requested This Story Idea, I Noticed That He Requested The Idea To Skyy1865, But He Denied. Though I Personally Liked The Idea And Have No Idea Why He Denied It And Left It Go Away. Then Later, jack Requested The Idea To Me, So I Decided To Do It. Then I Started, But Though For Me, It Took Some Time Since, How Do You Send A Family Back In Time, But Then I Went To Target And Saw On Sale, Back To The Future, Then For Some Reason I Did A Dramatic Look, But Then Thought That Idea Was Stupid, But Had To Think Again, Then I Thought Of A REALLY Good Idea Of How And "Why" They Entered The Future, So It's Kind Of How What jack Said Why He Felt That They Were After Them, Anyway Here Is The First Chapter Of It, And Enjoy.**

Gumball was in the principal's office with Principal Brown. Gumball was nervous about this, since he is in trouble and doesn't seem to be any way out of this since there was a real good reason why he was in his office today. Gumball was really worried about it this time, usually he isn't worried about these kinds of things but what he did was really a big issue. Gumball looked at the clock and was sweating, very rapidly though. He was very frightened about his situation; he folded his hands together and later played with his fingers so the time could pass, until the moment of truth came.

Then his mom came in and saw Gumball in a chair in front of Principal Brown. Gumball smiled in hopes of being let down easy. Nicole was not pleased by it; she walked towards Principal and sat in front with Gumball. "Hello, Mrs. Watterson, so glad you could join us." Said Principal Brown, as serious as the thing that Gumball did. "Yes. Well why was I sent down for Gumball?" Said Nicole, since she was just called To come down. "You see, Mrs. Watterson, your son, Gumball, has disrespected one of our staff members." Said Principal Brown, since one of the staff members was someone that really drives him to the edge.

"Well, which staff member?" Said Nicole, a bit concerned on who it was. "It was Ms. Simian. He back talked her of her being of her species." Said Principal Brown. Nicole couldn't help but just grew small smile, but she knew that Gumball has yet to know about her hate for Ms. Simian, so she just pretended to be very mad. "Well I am very disappointed at my son. How could he just do something to such a person? You tell me how?" Said Nicole, still with a smile and did a bit of yelling. For Gumball, he took it the wrong way.

He thought that he may have crossed the line this time. He thought that his life was completely over. "Well, it may not be serious for now since no one was hurt, but disrespecting a teacher is still not allowed." Said Principal Brown, still not trying to get off topic of what happen in Gumball's homeroom. "Well what's the punishment then?" Said Nicole, though it didn't really matter to her. Her son did something that she has never been able to do but it has crossed her mind once or twice on a daily bases.

"He will have to report to detention on Monday." Said Principal Brown, trying to seem that it was harsh to him since he really couldn't give a harsher punishment since his disrespect was just not that bad. You see, all that Gumball did was not do his homework and tried to do reverse psychology on Ms. Simian to trick her into forgetting about the homework.

-Flashback, Ms. Simian's Classroom, 9:00 A.M.-

"All right class, I will be collecting your math homework, now." Said Ms. Simian. Gumball then remembered that he forgot his homework, so he decided to use what he saw in the movie, "How to use reverse psychology", though it may seem simple, but Gumball made it look like it was impossible to learn. As Ms. Simian walked closer, Gumball knew that he had no choice but use it. Some would tell the truth but with Ms. Simian, that's not an option.

"Okay Watterson, where's your homework?" Said Ms. Simian, seeing what excuse he was planning on using. "That's an interesting question, but why don't you tell me?" Said Gumball, though it only confused her. "What are you talking about?" Said Ms. Simian, seeing what is he trying to pull on her. "You tell me." Said Gumball, trying to intimidate her with his saying.

"You're not making a lot of sense."

"Well don't hate the player, hate the game."

"What are you trying say?"

"You talking to me?"

"Yes I am!"

"Good to know, but do you know?"

"I'm the one who said!"

"So you did kill her!"

"Kill who?"

"Jo Mama"

"That's not real."

"Well maybe it is, but you're blind."

"I'm not blind!"

"So you're a poser?"

"What!?"

"I'm just doing my job."

"What j-"

"You can't handle the truth!"

That literally drove Ms. Simian to the edge and she sent to the principal's office.

-End of Flashback-

After that brief moment from the past, Nicole and Gumball left the office, since he reported at the end of the day, but Gumball thought that he was going to get it this time. While driving home, Gumball was sitting up front with his mom. He didn't want her to get mad at her, but it started to get awkward for him, so he decided to break the tension. He knew that it was going to be a bad idea, since he felt that his mom didn't want to talk about it, but he needed to break the silence.

"Well…we're driving home…safely." Said Gumball, in a sort of worried voice that made Nicole nod a bit. "Look Gummypuss, I'm not mad at you, so you have nothing to worry about." Saud Nicole, in a relief kind of a way, that Gumball has never seen. That made Gumball uneasy around with her, since he feared that she would never left him go that easy. "So…I'm off the hook?" Said Gumball, seeing if he was okay or not. "Yes you are. You have nothing to worry about, none of which is necessary." Said Nicole.

Gumball didn't believe her, so he decided to test her with something. "So if I'm off the hook, can I go over to Penny's house so we can work on a project for school and it may take the whole night?" Asked Gumball, seeing if he can call her bluff. "Sure, you can. Like I said, you're not in trouble, but you still have to do detention. On the other hand, you're still not in trouble." Said Nicole, trying to inform him that he is off the hook, but he just didn't believe it.

-2 Hours Later-

The Watterson's were in home, doing nothing much though. Gumball went over to Penny's and the family were bored. Nicole noticed that Anais was even bored reading a book, Richard didn't enjoy TV as usual, and Darwin was just a lump for just sitting on the couch. Nicole decided to do something, "Hey, why don't we all go out to eat instead?" Said Nicole, later she caught their attention. Then they all went outside and headed to the family car.

As they are driving to a dinner place, Anais and Darwin have a conversation during the drive. "Hey, Darwin." Said Anais, trying to get his attention. Darwin turned, knowing that he has her undivided attention. "Yeah." "I don't think we should do this without Gumball." Said Anais, trying to prove her point. "What do you mean? He got in trouble didn't he?" Said Darwin, seeing if she didn't forget what happened. "Yeah, but doesn't it seem like we're stabbing him in the back for going out without him? In trouble or not, he shouldn't be left out." Said Anais.

Nicole was hearing their conversation and she had to admit that she was right. Gumball did something that was bad, but it was something that she wanted to do for so long, but it still didn't mean that they should leave him behind out of it. The car stopped at a red light, Nicole turned behind and talked to Anais. "How about we get something for Gumball. Would that make it better?" Said Nicole, which made Anais nod at her since Gumball would still get something and everyone would be happy.

She went back to driving and they arrived at a simple diner. It wasn't much, but it still meant getting out of the house. They went inside and got themselves a meal. Richard had a steak, Darwin would get chicken strips that were like chicken nuggets but longer, Anais got a grill cheesed sandwich, that were cut in two slices, diagonally, and Nicole had a club sandwich that was for today's special, which was a veggie and chicken sandwich, but was not too big or small.

As they were eating, Anais looked in front of her and she noticed someone from in front of their seat. It was a hooded man in a black trench coat, which a black hat and it covered his face, but was wearing black gloves. Anais also found it quite suspicious that he was drinking coffee only and has been there when they got there. To her, it felt that he was waiting for someone. Meanwhile a waiter came by and grabbed the family's plate since they were done.

Nicole then asked the waiter if they could take a cheeseburger for the ride home. The waiter later came back with a brown paper bag and said the burger is inside a white box and was inside the bag. They were later handed the check and then left a tip and when they were going to pay, Anais, turned and she still saw the man there, but only this time, he was still starring at them. Though she started to get scared by it.

Nicole paid the cashier and left, while getting the car, Anais then sees the man leaving the diner and headed to his car. Anais started to get the nerve that he is trying to follow them. As they get in the car, it started to rain as each drop fell on the car, Anais felt fear growing in her and she is one that isn't meant to fear, but fear itself. They drive away and she feels the need to talk to someone. "Hey, Darwin?" Said Anais, trying yet again to grab his attention.

"Yeah Anais." "You know that man from the diner?" Said Anais. "The waiter?" Asked Darwin to see if she was talking about the something that he thinks is the man. "No. There was this man that kept starring at us. He was still there when we got there and left and is it a coincidence that the minute we left, he decides to leave?" Said Anais, trying to prove his point. "Well I know is that I had a good meal and there's nothing to worry about." Said Darwin.

Anais felt that she couldn't get through with him. The family car was driving towards a bridge, but then they saw a car that was left in the middle of the street with a man trying to fix it, "What the." Said Nicole, not sure what she was seeing. "You gonna help him?" Asked Anais. "I might as well. We can't leave the poor man, alone in the rain." Said Nicole.

Nicole pulled over to the other side of the bridge and next to it was the car. Nicole grabbed her nearby umbrella. She opened the door and opened her umbrella and headed to man, while closing the door. "Do you need any help?" Said Nicole, seeing if the stranger needed any assistance. The man looked at her and revealed to be a black rabbit with blue eyes. He wore a black hat, with a coat and blue jeans.

"Yes. Thank you for taking time to help me out." Said the black rabbit. "No problem. What problem do you have with your car?" Asked Nicole. "Well you see here, my car needs electricity since my battery died out." Said the black rabbit. "Well I think I have jumper cables in the trunk, follow me." Said Nicole, walking to her car and he followed. She opened the trunk, but then a car crash into the stranger's car. Though what was strange was that it didn't stop.

The car continued to go and then crashed to the side of the bridge and fell off by the side. The fall seemed long as if death couldn't slow down any slower. The black rabbit pushed and grabbed her down to safety. He got up and helped her get up, though Anais then saw the same man from the diner was a bit of a distance on the bridge, near the car though. The rabbit saw the man, then he took over two Glock pistols and he prepared for him. "Okay listen. Don't move and stay hidden. Got it?" Said the rabbit.

Nicole didn't exactly know what was going on, but she decided to trust him. She shook her head and the rabbit ran to the man and started to shoot him and broke out into a shootout. Nicole was worried and she went inside to the car by entering the trunk. Then she regrouped with her family and they were sacred, worried if they were going to die. Though all they can doo is watch what was going on and see if it can stop anytime soon.

As they keep shooting, the rabbit took cover by the side, but he knew that he can't shoot him, so he went with his backup plan. The rabbit grabbed a weird looking grenade and pressed a button, but it tuned to a blue looking color and threw it to the car. The grenade went under the car. The man noticed it and tried to stop it, but then it was too late. The grenade set off and showed a big blue light and started a blue explosion, then getting sucked in and everything was gone.

The man was outraged at it. Then the rabbit took it as an advantage, but then he jumped out from behind, but then he shot him in the chest. The rabbit fell to his feet, and then the man went to the rabbit and pulled out a snub nose revolver. "Do you have any idea what you have done?" Said the man, in a deep and dark voice. "I stopped you from destroying the future." Said the rabbit. "Where you sent them?" Asked the man. "I sent them in the present and they will find him and then set things right." Said the rabbit.

Then he pointed the gun to him, and then was prepared to shoot him. "You fool…He is a stone cold killer and he doesn't even remember them. He and then will die." Said the man and then shot fired at the rabbit. The rabbit had a shot through his forehead and was bleeding rapidly. The man knew that he had to get back into where he came from, so he pulled out a grenade and turns out to be the same one from the rabbit that he threw at the car.

He went a bit back and faced to the edge of the bridge. He waited for a moment and then he thought his actions for awhile and needed to know if it will work, but he needed to stop them before the secrets to why they are now marked for dead by him. Then he took a deep breath and then sprinted to the edge and jumped off the bridge and set off the grenade and threw further to the fall. As he is falling, the grenade started to beep and beep and beep, but then it did it faster.

Then as he got closer to the bomb and to the water, he knew that it was either life or death now. Then all of sudden the bomb exploded into a green light and he was in it. The light grew bigger and bigger. Then it sucked what it was near and toke with it. The green light then disappeared and the water that was seemed to be under the bridge was no more since the water went with him. The bridge became silent with no one and no witnesses that were there anymore.

Silence was still there in the bridge and no evidence of the Watterson's was seen or recovered. The car didn't leave anything behind or anyone behind. Nicole, Richard, Anais, and Darwin are gone, but nothing was really gone. They have gone somewhere that even they couldn't come back or so thought possible to be taken to, the future. That is the place where all the secrets will be revealed and what was the purpose of them being transported.

**There you guys go, the first chapter of this Sci-Fi story that the idea of this story was requested by anonymous guest named "jack" this story was an original idea that was come up by jack and I will be making his idea to an unforgettable story that has hate and family being transported through time. Anyway, my name is EvelioandZgroup, I'm signing off.**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


	2. What's Going On?

I

**Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. Also very sorry for this overdue chapter, but this isn't gonna be a chapter of "Sci-fi" and "Adventure", but a "Romance" and a "Hurt/Comfort", but that isn't a reason to stop reading this story since you should read this to understand more about the story. Here is the 2****nd**** chapter of "In Time, We'll Lose Him". Enjoy**

The future. One place no person thought to be impossible, unless we have the advance technology we would gain one day. That day hasn't come; it was the least expected that one day that it would be considered about. Meanwhile Gumball was just leaving Penny's house. "Bye Gumball." Said Penny, waving at him, with her family watching Gumball walk home. He waved back and said "See you soon" to his childhood sweetheart .He remembered it like it was a moment to remember over and over.

-Flashback, a couple of hours ago-

It was a pleasant evening for him; he went with the girl of his dreams, he was having a good evening with her parents. Gumball was walking towards her house and was a bit overusing himself by getting to be quite frantic and getting nervous at the same time. "What am I gonna say? How am I gonna act? What do I talk about?" Said the poor overloaded Gumball, but then stopped walking and closed his eyes and breathed in and breathed out. "Why am I pressuring myself like this? I am just visiting as a guest. I should be behaved and not goof off." Gumball had completely rid his mind of any sort of distractions so he won't have anything to be worried about on this day.

Gumball walked to Penny's house and knocked on her door, he decided to treat this like if he was visiting a friend on a very special day, plus it was gonna be with Penny Fitzgerald, a girl that Gumball can never get out of his mind, but now must take the thought of Penny being his girlfriend, but treat her like a very good and meaningful friend and pay his respect to others since he is a guest in her home. As he waited patiently for her to open the door, this wasn't going to be the same screw up Gumball they all knew, but a more redefined Gumball. A Gumball that was very different than others have seen from the past or just when they have seen him at the moment, but an unremorseful Gumball.

Penny opened the door and saw Gumball smiling and not in a fancy or nervous or anything out of the ordinary Gumball that she would have hesitative to see, but just the way Penny hoped to see Gumball, just himself, nice and fun, but hopes that he doesn't do anything to humiliate himself. "Hey Gumball." "Hey Penny." She was surprised at his actions. He wasn't nervous or acting a bit up, but just being normal as Gumball would have been. "Come inside." Penny made her entrance clear by stepping a bit back and gave Gumball room to enter, he entered and said "Thank you" and it was something Penny wanted to believe, but she knew that Gumball can be a handful for causing some kind of trouble, but she knew, deep in her heart that he was sweet and was someone if you got to know better, then you couldn't ask more for a friend, then Gumball.

As he went inside, he got a bit of a better view of her house since the last time, since last time, he went outside for a funeral for Mr. Cuddles, but was proven to be a misunderstanding about his death since he was found in the toilet by Gumball. None the less, he wanted to just be Penny's friend. As he is walking inside he sees Mr. Fitzgerald, already giving him a dirty look. That's all what it basically took to get on Mr. Fitzgerald's nerves. Just be Gumball and walk in like it's nothing. "Evening Mr. Fitzgerald." Gumball said when he pulled out his hand for him to shake. Mr. Fitzgerald didn't see the hand; instead just maintain a dirty look on Gumball. He despised him for his actions that caused so much trouble between him, his family and friends. Especially with his daughter, Penny. "Dad? Dad? DAD!?" Then he broke out of his hatred vision of seeing Gumball as a troublemaker. He can picture it. Gumball Watterson. Wanted felony for crimes of unspeakable manner.

Though he didn't see it as soon he snapped out of this comatose state. Gumball and Penny then went upstairs to work on their project. Mr. Fitzgerald suspected something, but decided not to interfere. Penny and Gumball walked up the stairs. Gumball followed and Penny looked from behind and Gumball just smiled. They made it to the second floor and she went towards her room and opened it and they both went in. Gumball stood a while, amazed by Penny's room. He never saw it, but never thought he would see it. Either way Gumball decided to stay focus. "Well what do you want work on?" Gumball asked. "Well I was thinking we type our report and it would be easier and faster that we have the internet." Penny said, while heading over to her nearby laptop. Gumball followed and they spend the entire working on the project and they had several conversations which really surprised Gumball and Penny. Not one of them would have guessed that a project would "actually" let them have a good time to talk and really connect with each other.

Then Mrs. Fitzgerald, Penny's mom, came up to her room to let them know that dinner was ready, which Penny and Gumball didn't know they spend that much time on the project. "I guess you're staying over for dinner, Gumball." Penny said, like she was saying it was and is a delightful thing. Gumball smiled and said "I guess I am." They went downstairs and they came down to them having a normal dinner and it seemed pleasant, but not for Mr. Fitzgerald since he was still puzzled by Gumball's behavior. He would have stuttered and shy away from anything Penny would have to say, though he didn't. It was like he had confidence. "So, how's that project going along with you two?" Asked Mr. Fitzgerald, trying to make conversation. "Well we're already finished but I guess we would have finished sooner, but I guess we just wanted to talk to each other." Penny said. "As long as the project is done, then it's okay, but may I ask you something Watterson?" Mr. Fitzgerald said. Gumball was a bit confused, but he said okay. "You usually get shy or just do something wrong and give off the wrong idea. Why hasn't that happened?" Mr. Fitzgerald said, though Mrs. Fitzgerald hesitated by that since it might be a bit rude. "Well I guess that I stopped trying to impress you guys. You see, I see Penny more than just I would know from school, but even more than a friend. I guess I got this idea that I should keep trying to do these things to get you guys to accept me, but I think it's better if I let you guys make your opinions about me and I would understand that but I'm just happy I got to spend time with Penny." Said Gumball.

Gumball was talking with Mr. Fitzgerald and that was his answer. It was the truth and he didn't shy from it. "Well I think with the way you behaved today; I can say that I accept you then. If that's the reason, then maybe I shouldn't judge you too harshly for that." Mr. Fitzgerald said. Gumball couldn't believe the answer he got from him; he knew that he may have gotten Mr. Fitzgerald's hate of Gumball gone. Gumball smiled and said thank you to him. Then at 9:30, Gumball had to leave since he knew his parents would worry so he left, he gave fellow waving hands and said his goodbyes to her family, her father, her mother, her sister, and Penny, the one girl he hopes to be with for a long time. He gave them all fellow goodbyes and made them feel a bit good that they knew him, but most of all he saw Penny and she blew him a kiss. His heart had stopped from that, but he smiled since he didn't feel comfortable blowing a kiss with her father there. He waved at them and left.

Gumball walked to his house, he felt in such a good mood that he feel that world could revolve around him and just be alright. All of sudden, while he was walking past houses, getting closer to his house, it started to rain, Gumball used his arms to cover his head, but then he saw something unusual, he saw lighting coming from a certain position, he couldn't make it out, but decided to ignore and run the last way and then he saw his home; it was simple and not fancy, but it was his home. He then ran to the door and then he knocked on the door. "Open up! It's me." Though as he backed up for an entrance, he noticed something. No one was there. The lights were off, but why were they off. He knew the time now, but his family wouldn't just forget to at least wait for him. Would they? He went around and went to the window, what surprised him was that no one was there. He felt like he was probably getting prank by it. "Ha! Ha! Nice joke you guys, now let me in." Gumball said, but no one replied back at him. He started to knock through the window and started to feel like they may have left to somewhere, without him. "You guys? Are you there? It's me, Gumball." Gumball started to yell, but still no answer. He went to the back and went to check if the door was open, but it wasn't. He tried but nothing. He went to the grass from his backyard, as cold and wet as it could be, Gumball just rested himself on the grass and tried to go to sleep. "I hope this blows over soon." Gumball said, but instead heard more lighting and he was forced to sleep outside in the cold and rainy outside. Gumball couldn't tell if he let out a tear or it was just rain, but one thing was for sure, he felt sad. Why would they do something like that? It didn't make much sense, but he closed his eyes and hoped for a better tomorrow.

Nicole was sleeping in the car with her family, who were also sleeping. Nicole then started to open her eyes and noticed something. She saw light and didn't know where it was coming from. She tried to block it with her paw, but nothing. She then remembered that it could just be the sun. Nicole opened the door and went outside for a while to stretch for a while, but when she opened her eyes, it took her breath away. What she saw could stun anyone they knew from the present, but now was just something more advance. She saw others in what appeared to be Elmore, but they had these different clothing options, it was basically regular clothes, but seemed like it was hi-tech. Shirts had stripes that were bright as if they were neon lights, along with pants that had a new style. What was different was that people wore jeans and they were able to change the style and color of it with their phone. The building seemed more colored of blue and glass, but people seem more happy and energetic. She saw people helping one another from bringing something to the others side of the streets, but they have floating cars that are more different then regular car that are shown to be slimmer and more simple, but when you see the bottom, it will leave you breathless.

Nicole went back to her car and woke up Richard and then Darwin and Anais. When the three opened their eyes, they were stunned. They all got out the car and they were amazed. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking Darwin?" Said Anais. "That we may have we to the future." Said Darwin, sweet yet naïve. "No that's impossible, but that we may have died and this may be the afterlife." Said Anais. "I don't think so Anais." Said gullible Richard. They couldn't believe what just happened to them, but they may have to face the fact. They were in the future of Elmore. "How about we browse around awhile?" Said Nicole. "But where are we-Nicole!" Yelled Richard, when they turned the car was disappearing, like it was being digitally misrepresented and turned into a miniature hologram of a car that was also with a small box with a button on it. Nicole went and grabbed it and was curious by it. How was this possible? She decided to press the button and when she did it went out of her hands and it turned back into a car. They were completely breathless by this. "How is this possible Anais?" Asked Darwin. "I don't know. I really don't know." Said Anais, shocked by this force of advance technology. When they stood for a moment, the car did it again. It turned into this small and unusual device. Nicole picked it up and decided not to tamper with it and just explore this place.

They walked to this place they were now aware that this was the future. They walked to the sidewalk, but felt like this was a place that was being way advance in such a way. They walked along the line of this boundary this place has set for them; they walked like they were regular civilians and were just browsing around this town of theirs. Anais was staying behind Nicole since she was very shy by this, this was more advance then she could have imagined. They walked and decided to just go to a nearby place. They went to the nearby library and they entered and they saw people using computers but were like extremely flat that you could see right through it and headphones were just like a piece of string. The keyboards weren't even shown, they were carefully placed and were just small buttons and users were mastering this. They're kids of younger and older ages using computers along reading very hard to read books of a 12th grade level. Suddenly Anais felt she wasn't such a smart one. Nicole went to the person on the counter, literally. They're humans and animals coexisting. "Yes, how may I help you?" Said the lady there. "Uh, I was just wondering if I can get a renewal on a library card to access the internet." Said Nicole. "You mean the, I-Net?" Said the lady. "Sure." Said Nicole, getting a little hesitated by that. "Okay I just need a name." Said the lady. "Watterson, Nicole." Said Nicole, thinking that was how people were going to address themselves. The lady gave Nicole a look. "Is this some kind of joke, lady?"

Nicole was confused by that. "Excuse me?" "We don't tolerate people, who just do that and disrespects them, if you want the I-Net, then here's a guest account, but then get out of here." Said the lady, while getting a card. Nicole didn't exactly understand that, but she grabbed the card and headed to a nearby computer. "What did the lady say Nicole?" Asked Richard. "She said I was disrespecting 'them' when I said who I was." Said Nicole. She went to the computer and logged in the guest account and went to a search site, but seemed to be getting the hang of the typing on the keyboard. She searched up her name. "Mom, why are you searching yourself?" Asked Anais. "There's something that lady was talking about. I need to know what exactly." Said Nicole. Once she searched and what she saw, she couldn't believe. She clicked on her name from the nearby site and read it and saw her date of death, which was the same year they left, only two days away from the present date. She later read it and was stunned by it. She read that on the day on a regular Sunday, she, Richard, Anais, and Darwin were murdered. The person would murdered her wasn't found out until the most devastating event of all time. There was an explosion in Elmore, killing everyone there, with one survivor and that person caused it and killed them. It was Gumball Watterson.

She couldn't believe it and saw a video playing automatically showing Gumball planting the explosives in an unidentified location and then leaving. Anais recognized the location. "That looks like the basement from school. Why is Gumball there?" Said Anais. "Because he killed us." Said Nicole. She decided to search up Gumball, but instead the computer went blank and said "classified". Nicole couldn't believe it, but she wanted to know more. She got up and yelled out, for she was in a bit of rage. "OKAY, LISTEN UP!" Yelled Nicole. "Nicole, what are you doing?" Asked Richard, buts he ignored him. "I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO GUMBALL WATTERSON AND WHY IT ISN'T SHOWING ME ANYTHING ABOUT HIM!" Said Nicole. "You idiot." Said the lady. "What are you saying?" Asked Nicole, but all of a sudden a metal cylinder shape came out of nowhere and exposed a gas. When the gas cleared up, the four were gone. "It was him. He's back." Said the lady, while going to the phone and calling for help. But where was the Watterson? They were gone and no one knew who they were. Maybe someone did but who knows for sure.

**Here you guys go. I hope you guys enjoy, but in my opinion I felt I could have done better. My name is EvelioandZgroup, I'm signing off.**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


End file.
